narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
I'll keep cleaning my talk page every 40 messages or so. Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I * II * III * IV what the crap Do you not like me? I read what you say to people virtualy afterr every message that is the least bit annoying. Geez, I am annoying, yes! You have tld EVERYBODY now! Are you quite satisfied??!! See wha you made me do?? You made me use compliicated words!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Uh,Yeah. Friends? Would you call me your Friend? Friends? Would you call me your Friend? Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Reminder Everyone! The new Naruto RP Omega has started! It's right here: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name! Go here, and start acting! I'm just reminding everyone. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Okay... Um, now that your character is dead...are you going to be disqualified from the Shinobi World Tournament? Just kidding, um, you're going to be alive right? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 19:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Very funny...forget the halo. Just say that the battle of the Shinobi World Tournament is before you versed Seireitou, all right? --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 20:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean? Ten Tailed Fox 21:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Training!? Mizu Is gonna train Ryun? That would be sweet! Ten Tailed Fox 21:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Who cares?! lol I need some training lol. Ten Tailed Fox 22:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Great! Lets get started! With me training with not only you, but Echo as well, I'll be amazing! Also are we still gonna have a 3-on-1 fight (Hikaru, Echo and Ryun vs Seireitou). Ten Tailed Fox 22:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sharinngan How did you make Your Sharingan? Was it a website? GohanRULEZ 23:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I saw Shinji's Mangekyo Sharingan and I want to know how you made it. GohanRULEZ 23:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Training Your turn on our training. Ten Tailed Fox 22:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Can you Please Help! Can you make the say the real name for me please! Please Reply As Soon As Possible! Young Piece 00:51, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Can you writh me the real names Please! Young Piece 01:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Cool? Cool but whitch tournament you are talking about is it the Tournemant that I craeted? Please also Reply after the other message that I wrote you! Young Piece 01:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Ok to make it clear for me! * Plasma is: Genkishitsu * Cosmic is: Kozumikku Is that it! Young Piece 01:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Names How about Jikoku Senju, Tobikomi Senju, Tsubasa Senju or Raiden Senju. Should I Make His or Her's Last name Senju Uchiha or Senjuchiha. Tell me what cha think. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) About The Tournament I gonna put Tupac Shakur is the Best in The Warning Lands is that ok but im not finnish with him. Young Piece 01:17, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Well Well he talk to me about it and I said no because Tupac Shakur is not ready so maybe in the next one maybe in the summer is gonna be ready. The reason that is not ready is because I am in Naruto Fanon, One Piece Fanon, Futurama Fanon, Simpsons Fanon, Rap Wiki, Family Guy Fanon, Cars wiki and I am at school for some exam and in time I have to sleep. And what do you think if my brother said to me dont go to Naruto Fanon you gonna go geek or Nerd?! Me I think that I sould stop playing airsoft! What do you think? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 01:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Oh Last Question? It's important for me to know your answer! Do you Hate Rap Music? Please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 01:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Well! A question before that Rap is about The live of the rapper or how I live. In rap you got Sex, Drugs, Money, Violances, Love, Respect, Beef and More. * Well, ok! Do you Love Rap, Do you Like Rap, Do you Hate Rap? Young Piece 02:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I reply all the message that I ask to reply! I listen to Rap, Hip-Hop, Country, Classique, Reagge, Rock, Heavy Metal, Irish Music, Jazz, Blues, Country Rap and Funk and More! Young Piece 02:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Pssh. Not like I give a crap. --('''Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 21:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) How about... How about we both work on that Senju I'm working on, together we can make a great charecter that's also AWESOME! Tell me what cha think. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Idea! I had an idea, since Hikaru descendant, Senna and Seireitou's descendant, Kouhei, live in the same time and are both Great (X11) grandkids of the two, maybe they should meet, and if your up to it, they should share some type of "chemistry"? --Seireitou 22:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Why Why...... why not? ^_^ --Seireitou 23:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ??? why do you ask and only 10% of the time --Seireitou 01:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ah...... ah, well, i thought it would be interesting for Hikaru and Seireitou's descendants to have a thing for each other, and also, im bored and waiting for Ryun and Echo to finish so they can fight seireitou so till then, im bored and might as well work on future characters --Seireitou 01:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) THR SWORDS!!!! Where Did you get those pics of Black&White Tensa Zangetsu!!? I need them for Gohan's Bankai!!!!!!! GohanRULEZ 20:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Update There's an update on the Shinobi World Tournament page! The date has been added to each battle. I suggest you look at it carefully. --('''Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 18:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Zenkai Im alright with Hikaru gettin' Zenkai or Holy Zenkai, whatever, but just those two, Zenkai will lose its mysterious and special status if it becomes as used as much as Shukai, so, agreed, just those two, alright? --Seireitou 03:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Question One thing, does that mean that both people have both forms of Zenkai? Also, Byakko doesnt know it, Grand Supreme Kai only told Seireitou and Yhvh gave Hikaru the only scroll, only those two possess Zenkai. --Seireitou 03:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Gotcha Understood --Seireitou 03:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, you did help me out on it after all ^_^ --Seireitou 04:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) New Jutsu Also, i noticed how both Hikaru and Seireitou are worried that their power can cause much damage to the outside world, thats why i gave seireitou this: Kaioshin Art: Detached Existial Dimension Dome. I thought maybe Hikaru could use it too, if you want it? --Seireitou 04:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Not online friday Its cool, me either (Durin the day), i usually cant go to Taekwondo for awhile, because of a benign cyst on my knee but on Fridays i teach so i can still go then, and also, ill be on very late on friday, dont worry bout it, ill be on then ^_^ --Seireitou 04:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Idea for Zenkai armor The armor that you put down there, it shoudl take the shape of Rokudou Sennin's armor. Hikaru's shoudl glow brightly golden-purple (or whatever you want for the color) and seireitou's will be dark red/black-golden, just an idea --Seireitou 04:37, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... On Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name: Part 2, I'm chatting with your character (Mizu Kurosaki), you might as well respond back. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 15:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yep! Yep! That's the pic! ^___^ --Cyberweasel89 17:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been workin' hard at the Bleach Fan Fiction. Oh, and I just posted in the RP. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 17:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yay! you're back! ^_^ -Seireitou 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Alright, so will i, also...... echo, ryun and i finished our fight, i tried ending it without beating them up, tell me your opinion: Revenge: Echo and Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga --Seireitou 21:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Got it alright, we'll leave it for now, also, i forgot to ask, how was the retreat? --Seireitou 23:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^ well, thats good to hear, im glad you had a good time --Seireitou 00:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, did you know that Echo and Tuari had a kid (through rough sex *sniker*) Right here: Rika Uchiha Re:.... .... yeah.... --Seireitou 00:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) also, did you see the battle of ryun/echo vs me? Yes Yes, it does, also, do you think Seireitou made the right choice, i mean, by Hikaru's persective? --Seireitou 00:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I mean... i mean, if Hikaru was watching the fight and saw the result, would he think seireitou did the right thing on how he ended it or should he have done it another way? --Seireitou 01:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC)